Elegy Of Love Chapter IV
by HR Airship - Jeong Hyera
Summary: Tiga orang lelaki yang tengah patah hati. Ketiganya mencari obat untuk menyembuhkan luka yang menganga di hati mereka. Akankah Himchan menjadi penyembuh luka batin Zico?


**Elegy of Love [ Chapter IV ]**

_Tiga orang lelaki yang tengah patah hati. Ketiganya mencari obat untuk menyembuhkan luka yang menganga di hati mereka. Akankah Himchan menjadi penyembuh luka batin Zico?_

Himchan mematikan televisi. Ia tak bisa melihat lebih banyak lagi. Ia kemudian melemparkan _remote _ke sembarang tempat. Sedikit _caffeine _mungkin dapat mengembalikan mood nya…

Himchan memeriksa _handphone _nya. Tidak ada pesan maupun telepon. Hei, tunggu dulu. Apa apaan ini? Apa ia baru saja mengharapkan Zico meneleponnya? Ia cepat – cepat meletakkan _handphone _nya kembali. Segala hal yang menyangkut Zico dan fantasi – fantasi gilanya itu harus cepat – cepat disingkirkan.

Sebelum ia benar – benar jatuh cinta kepada Zico.

Atau ia memang sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta kepadanya? Ah, Himchan bisa gila memikirkan ini semua.

Akan tetapi, ia teringat sesuatu. Zico…. Adalah seorang player. Apakah ia mau begitu _nekat _mencintai seorang player? Maukah ia mempertaruhkan hatinya demi Zico? Atau mampukah Zico menjaganya, demi dia?

Himchan mengacak – acak rambutnya. Kim Himchan bodoh. Tak bisakah ia berhenti memikirkan bocah itu?

Himchan meneguk kopi nya hingga habis. Kemudian meninggalkan gelas kosong nya di atas meja. Biar saja nanti orang lain yang membersihkan. Ia tidak sedang ingin sibuk saat ini.

.

.

.

Zico sudah sampai di depan dorm SPEED. Dari awal ia tahu ini tidak akan berhasil. Tapi, kini ia tak punya pilihan lain. Ia harus bertemu Sungmin. Ia harus minta maaf.

Zico menekan tombol lift, dan kemudian pintu lift terbuka. Lift itu kemudian membawa nya ke lantai dimana member – member SPEED tinggal. Ia berjalan menuju dorm mereka.

Ya, ini dia. Hanya sejauh dua ketukan di pintu dan kemudian ia bisa bertemu dengan Sungmin nya itu.

Zico mengetuk pintu.

Sekali.

Dua kali.

Zico mulai resah.

Dan kemudian, ketika Zico mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk pintu yang ketiga kalinya -

"Ya. Jiho-ya. Ada apa datang kesini?" Tanya Taewoon, pura – pura tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan nya itu.

"Hyung. Aku.. Mau bertemu Sungmin. Bisakah? Sebentar saja.." Zico memasang wajah memelas kepada kakak kandung nya itu. Sedangkan Taewoon hanya memasang wajah acuh tak acuh.

"Tidak bisa, Jiho."

"Tapi Hyung…"

"Sungmin tidak ada di Korea. Mengerti?"

Jawabannya kakak nya itu membuat ia terenyuh. Apa ia tak salah dengar? Sungmin.. Tidak ada di Korea?

"Lalu? Kemana ia pergi?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu, Jiho-ya. Lagipula kalau kamu tahu, apa yang mau kamu perbuat kepadanya? Kau tahu, Woo Jiho, kau sudah cukup membuat hatinya terluka. Tak perlu lagi kau buat lukanya menganga lebih lebar"

"Tapi Hyung, aku tidak bermaksud…"

"Tidak bermaksud katamu? Coba kau pikir. Memangnya selingkuh itu perbuatan tak sengaja? Sekarang dengar Jiho. Jangan pernah sia – siakan orang yang mencintaimu dengan tulus. Dan cobalah untuk setia. Mengerti? Orang seperti Sungmin terlalu baik untuk dilukai" Taewoon kemudian menutup pintu.

Tinggalah Zico sendiri.

Merenungi perkataan kakaknya.

.

.

.

Pesawat Sungmin telah membawa Sungmin ke Amerika dengan selamat. Ia kini berada di apartemennya, membongkar kopernya. Mengeluarkan segala barang bawaannya.

Ia kemudian menyalakan _handphone _nya yang semula ia matikan selama di pesawat. Hyung – hyung nya harus tahu bahwa ia telah sampai dengan selamat.

Ia kemudian menelepon Taehwan.

"Yeoboseyo, Hyung!" tutur Sungmin dengan wajah berseri.

"Aku sudah sampai. Ya, aku baik – baik saja. Umm. Ya. Iya, aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik. Sampaikan salamku untuk semua yang ada disana. Bye, Hyung" Sungmin kemudian menutup telepon.

Ia menengok ke luar melalui jendela kaca besar yang ada di sebelah kanannya.

Mendadak ia teringat Zico.

Oh.. Sungguh, ia sedang tidak ingin mengingat orang itu. Bukankah tujuan ia kemari adalah untuk melupakannya? Lalu mengapa buang waktu untuk bersedih?

Sungmin menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasur. Penerbangan yang melelahkan. Ia butuh sedikit istirahat…

.

.

.

Zico mencoba menghubungi Himchan. Ia butuh sedikit penghiburan sekarang. Berita kepergian Sungmin sungguh membuat nya terpukul.

Akan tetapi, Himchan tak kunjung mengangkat teleponnya. Zico yang sedang menyetir langsung memukul keras – keras setirnya. Ia geram. Ia benci dengan dirinya sendiri.

Ia menengok ke sebelah kanannya. Oh oh. Apa itu?

Sunset.

Sial.

Sunset selalu mengingatkan Zico dengan Sungmin. Dan kini segala kenangan nya dengan Sungmin menari – nari di kepalanya.

Zico tak tahan lagi.

Ia kemudian menepikan mobilnya.

Rasa sakit menjalar di dadanya.

Ia tak sanggup.

Ia menangis.

Ia terlalu mencintai Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Hyung, setidaknya makanlah ini sedikit.. Youngjae sudah memasakkan nya untukmu.." ujar Daehyun sambil menyodorkan sepiring makanan kepada Himchan. Namun Himchan membuang muka. Ia menolak untuk makan.

"Lain kali saja"

"Tapi Hyung.."

"Jung Daehyun!"

Daehyun dan Youngjae kemudian mundur perlahan. Himchan benar – benar tidak bisa diganggu sekarang.

Dan tiba – tiba _handphone _Himchan berdering.

Dari Zico.

Himchan berteriak frustrasi.

Ia benci perasaan ini.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan telepon Zico.

Akan tetapi telepon nya terus menerus berdering.

Ini membuat Himchan sakit kepala.

Akhirnya ia mengangkat telepon Zico.

"Hm?"

"Hyung! Ah, kemana saja kau? Kenapa tak kunjung mengangkat telepon ku? Hyung, bisa kah kita bertemu di café biasa? Aku ingin bertemu"

Himchan memutar bola matanya. Sungguh, ia sedang tidak ingin bertemu Zico saat ini. Tapi ia tidak sampai hati menolak permintaan Zico. Apalagi Zico terdengar amat putus asa.

"Ya, oke, Jiho-ya. Tunggu aku disana 15 menit lagi" Himchan pun menutup telepon.

.

.

.

"Jiho-ya" Sapa Himchan kepada Zico. Zico tidak menyadari kehadiran Himchan karena posisi nya membelakangi pintu masuk. Apalagi sedari tadi ia sibuk mengaduk – aduk gelas _frapucinno _nya.

Zico menoleh kebelakang.

"Hyung…" Ujarnya.

Himchan duduk di kursi seberang Zico. Ia memesan segelas _coffee latte._

"Jadi, ada apa Jiho?" tanyanya.

Zico menghela nafas dalam – dalam. Bahunya terkulai turun.

Dalam hati Himchan tahu bahwa ini pasti menyangkut Sungmin. Diam – diam ia mempersiapkan hatinya untuk mendengar segala cerita Zico tentang Sungmin. Yang pasti akan membuatnya patah hati.

"Sungmin…"

Benar kan.

"Ia tidak lagi di Korea, Hyung"

Himchan menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya. Ia tidak ingin simpati dengan… Saingannya?

"Kemana dia?" tanya Himchan sambil pura – pura memperhatikan jari jemari nya. Padahal diam – diam ia memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi Zico.

Sial, Zico terlihat sedih sekali.

Zico amat menyayangi Sungmin.

Secercah harapan di hatinya perlahan memudar.

"Aku sendiri tidak tahu, Hyung. Kakak ku tidak mau memberi informasi. Maksudku, hey! Kakak ku sendiri! Masa aku tidak bisa membujuk kakak ku sendiri?" Zico membuang muka. Ia tampak muak dengan segala permainan ini.

"Lupakan dia"

Oh oh. Apa itu barusan? Ia bahkan tak mampu mengontrol perkataannya sendiri. Kata – kata itu tiba – tiba saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

"Ne, Hyung?"

Haruskah ia mengulangi perkataannya?

Haruskah ia membiarkan Zico tahu tentang perasaannya?

Himchan mengambil nafas dalam.

"Lupakan dia, Woo Jiho…"

"Aku.."

"Kau pasti bisa, Jiho. Berhenti menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Kau berhak bahagia"

"Hyung.."

"Aku mau membahagiakan mu"

Zico menatap mata Himchan dalam – dalam.

Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Himchan.

Apa maksudnya…

"Hyung.. Apa itu berarti…."

"Saranghae, Jiho-ya"

Zico terperanjat. Apakah ia tidak salah dengar?

Lalu, bagaimana dengan perasaannya sendiri?

Apa ia juga mencintai Himchan?

Tiba – tiba Himchan bangkit berdiri.

Namun, Zico menahan tangannya.

"Himchanie…"

Himchan menoleh.

Zico menarik Himchan ke dalam pelukannya.

"Pabo…" Zico membelai rambut Himchan.

Tidak ada perasaan lain yang kini dirasakan Himchan kecuali satu.

Bahagia.

**To Be Continued**

Chan chan~~ Chapter IV! Woohoo~! Akhirnya Himchan berani ngakuin perasaannya ke Zico. Terus gimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka berdua? Cek di chapter selanjutnya ya. Hehehe :3 Comment dan saran selalu diterima. Oya, dan satu lagi. Review juseyoonnggg \(^^)/


End file.
